


sᴇɴᴛɪᴅᴏ ᴘᴇ́sᴀᴍᴇ

by BurningDevotion



Series: 𝗞𝘆𝗼𝗿𝗶 𝗶𝘀 𝗟𝗶𝗳𝗲║𝗢𝗡𝗘𝗦𝗛𝗢𝗧𝗦 [1]
Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, First Love, Funeral, Instalove, IorixKyo, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Murder, Mystery, Obsession, Psychological Drama, Psychopaths In Love, Serial Killers, Suspense, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28889385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningDevotion/pseuds/BurningDevotion
Summary: 𝐒𝐈𝐍𝐎𝐏𝐒𝐈𝐒 ▌Nunca sintió emoción por recibir condolencias. Le era cansino y aburrido, hasta que encontró el significado que traía. Placer, muerte y primer amor. El sentido pésame que le acariciaba sus oídos, indicaba una sola cosa: él regresaría.
Relationships: Kusanagi Kyou/Yagami Iori, Yagami Iori/Kusanagi Kyou
Series: 𝗞𝘆𝗼𝗿𝗶 𝗶𝘀 𝗟𝗶𝗳𝗲║𝗢𝗡𝗘𝗦𝗛𝗢𝗧𝗦 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118678
Kudos: 2





	sᴇɴᴛɪᴅᴏ ᴘᴇ́sᴀᴍᴇ

**Author's Note:**

> 𝐓𝐡𝐞 𝐊𝐢𝐧𝐠 𝐨𝐟 𝐅𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭𝐞𝐫𝐬®║𝐒𝐍𝐊
> 
> ⌦Inspirado en el pensamiento lateral empleado por el Dr. Kevin Dutton.  
> ⌦Las frases corresponden a «La prima vez», canción anónima de origen judeoespañol.
> 
> 【𝗘𝘀𝗰𝗲𝗻𝗮𝗿𝗶𝗼】➱ Amor a primera vista「Versión de Iori」

▌𝐿𝑎 𝑝𝑟𝑖𝑚𝑎 𝑣𝑒𝑧 𝑞𝑢𝑒 𝑡𝑒 𝑣𝑖𝑑𝑖, 𝑑𝑒 𝑡𝑢𝑠 𝑜𝑗𝑜𝑠 𝑚𝑒 '𝑛𝑎𝑚𝑜𝑟𝑖.  
▌𝐷'𝑎𝑞𝑢𝑒𝑙 𝑚𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑜 𝑡𝑒 𝑎𝑚𝑖, 𝑓𝑖𝑛 𝑎 𝑙𝑎 𝑡𝑜𝑚𝑏𝑎 𝑡𝑒 𝑎𝑚𝑎𝑟𝑒.

Le cogió un gusto enorme a los funerales. La fascinación por recibir condolencias. Placer culposo. Brotó cuando octubre le despojó las copas a los árboles y en su camino, le arrancó los míseros días al hombre.

✦✧✦

—¿A primera vista? —susurró la chiquilla mientras oprimía el faldón negro en cada oleada del viento—. ¿Cómo es eso?

Ambas estaban lado a lado entre la fila de gente que avanzaba lento por el sendero de tierra. La otra muchacha, un poco mayor que ella, le sonrió y explicó: —Enamorarte de alguien con solo verlo una vez. 

—¿Sin conocerlo?

—Sin conocerlo.

—¿Y sentir amor verdadero, verdadero?

—Verdadero, verdadero.

El listón morado de la más joven tintineaba junto a su cabello. La pregunta le rondó por la cabeza y alzó los ojos al cielo, como si este le soplara la respuesta correcta. Volteó hacia la otra muchacha.

—Sí, sí creo.

—¿En serio? ¿No te parece absurdo?

—Claro que no, así me enamoré de Ryuchi-san¹.

La más grande negó con fastidio.

—Pero él es un artista. ¡No cuenta!

—¡Claro que sí cuenta! Si él pidiera mi mano en este preciso instante, le daría el «sí» con ojos cerrados —asentó con mueca petulante.

La otra joven se exasperó.

—De todas maneras ese no es «amor a primera vista» porque tú seguiste su trayectoria desde hace años. Te enamoraste de él poco a poco. Bueno, si es que se le puede llamar enamorar, porque en realidad no lo conoces.

—¿Lo ves? Siento amor por él y aún no lo conozco en persona.

—¡No es lo mismo! Ya te lo he dicho. Hablo de un desconocido del cual te enamores sin explicación, y sin necesidad de conocer detalles acerca de él —explicó—, más que haberlo mirado una vez, y claro, la seguridad en tus sentimientos.

—¡Sí entiendo lo que dices! Pero también entiende que para mí sí es posible. El amor existe, sea en la primera o en la última vista. 

—Eres igual de tonta que las demás —farfulló.

—¡¿Qué has dicho?!

—Niñas. Guarden silencio —exigió la dama a la cual seguían de cerca—. ¿No miran en dónde nos encontramos? Sean reverentes.

—Sí, tía —respondieron ambas hermanas: cabizbajas y al unísono.

Anduvieron un par de metros, serias y con la vista al frente, hasta que la adolescente mayor volteó de nuevo hacia la menor.

—¿Ya ves? —murmuró—. No debiste alzar la voz, Akane.

—Fue tu culpa.

—¿Mía?

—Tú fuiste quien preguntó.

—Y tú quien respondió tonterías.

—Yo solo te contesté con mi opinión sincera. ¿Acaso tengo que pensar igual que tú?

—Claro que sí. Recuerda que acabo de cumplir los quince. Soy mayor que tú.

—Por un par de años, y eso no te convierte en sabionda.

—¿Quieres que le preguntemos a alguien mayor para demostrártelo, Akane? A ti te falta que te madure el cerebro.

Ambas adolescentes detuvieron el paso. La más joven volteó hacia atrás y la otra la imitó.

—Hey, no se te ocurra preguntarle a él.

—¿Por qué no? Dijiste que alguien mayor.

—Akane, no te atrev…

Pero Akane se atrevió.

—Iori, ¿qué piensas del amor a primera vista?

El susodicho, quien hasta ese momento tenía los ojos puestos en el suelo, irguió la cabeza al frente. Había escuchado la mayor parte de la conversación. No porque le importara, sino por caminar detrás de ellas, y al tratarse de un recorrido silencioso, los cuchicheos se escuchaban claro.

—Akane —susurró la hermana mayor—, no le debiste preguntar a él. No seas imprudente.

—No lo sé —respondió el hombre sin mucha importancia.

—¿Crees en él? —insistió la menor, sin importarle el consejo de su hermana.

—Quizás. ¿Por qué no habría de creerlo?

La mayor agrandó los ojos.

—¡¿Es en serio?! ¡¿Tú también?!

—¡Shhhh! —silenciaron varias voces molestas dentro de la fila.

—¿Pueden comportarse? No están de paseo. Les he dicho que guardaran silencio. Akane, ve delante de mí, y tú, allí estás bien. Compórtense, ¿quieren?

Mientras las jovencitas obedecían, la tía de ellas cruzó la mirada por accidente con el muchacho.

—¿Aquí estás, Iori?, ¿no deberías estar al frente de todos nosotros? No creí encontrarte aquí —curioseó extrañada.

Iori no respondió, sabía que por cuestiones sociales, debía estar a la cabeza de la hilera. Ya le habían hecho un comentario similar minutos atrás y no quería volver a recibir uno nuevo. Así que, agilizó el paso por el borde que delimitaba la senda, a la par que la mente se le sumergía en banalidades.

«¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?». Era una pregunta que había escuchado más de una ocasión y no dirigida a su persona —hasta ese momento—. Las mujeres jóvenes solían preguntárselo entre ellas. Muchas respondían afirmativo y otras lo contrario. Y aunque parecía una tontería, comprendía las razones por las cuales un tema tan absurdo como ese, fuera el protagonista de las conversaciones.

Ninguna pizca de interés sazonaba el ambiente en el pueblo. La monotonía los asfixiaba. Por tal motivo, los más jóvenes enaltecían cualquier evento novedoso que suscitara, por más trivial que fuera para otras multitudes. Y con ello se refería a la charla de las dos hermanas, y a cada tema de moda entre los menores. No era casualidad que las señoritas fantasearan con encontrar el amor a primera vista y desposarse enseguida. Eso mismo lo acarreaba al siguiente punto: la gente de su clan siempre le pareció diferente a él.

Todos eran muy pasionales e impulsivos, y Iori se consideraba lo contrario. No había experimentado el amor, y tampoco le preocupaba si no lo experimentaba nunca. Él se movería a donde las olas del mar lo condujeran. Tampoco tenía razones para aferrarse a encontrarlo, porque nunca fue su prioridad. Sin embargo, tenía presente el concepto erróneo que los demás tenían acerca del amor. Lo miraban como algo duradero, necesario y estrictamente monógamo. Y una vez que se encontraba a la persona indicada «no debías dejarla ir». Y eso le parecía tonto y enfermizo.

Llegó al principio: en donde las personas se amontonaban en círculo conforme llegaban, con los gestos contraídos por los últimos rayos del sol. A pesar de que el otoño había llegado. Las oleadas del viento parecían no calmarse y le agitaban el fleco largo contra la cara. Buscaba con los ojos algún lugar donde pudiera estarse. Encontró el sitio perfecto bajo la sombra de un viejo olivo: ni muy cerca, ni muy lejano. Y lo más conveniente: las personas no le prestarían atención, o eso creyó.

Se acomodó allí, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco. Miró a lo lejos el espacio que los presentes rodeaban. El sepulturero había cavado el hueco que sería ocupado. Algunos viejos —que Iori reconoció por las asambleas— se retiraron antes de despedir al cuerpo. Iori esperaba el momento en que pudiera hacer lo mismo, pero sabía que debía quedarse hasta el final.

Suspiró. Vivir allí era tedioso. El clan nunca le pareció importante y las tradiciones que tuviera le eran indiferentes. Iori las seguía sin prestar atención. Si un detalle no le parecía correcto, permitía que sucediera sin meter las manos; él no se inmiscuiría en pormenores. Por lo tanto, se mantenía al pie del ritual fúnebre, acatando órdenes; a pesar de su nulo interés por despedir al cadáver. Si por él fuera no estaría allí, pero lo estaba. Y no porque le temiera a los superiores, sino porque era parte de la vieja rutina, y gastar un par de horas no era tan tormentoso después de todo.

Sintió una mano apoyarse delicadamente en su hombro. Giró el rostro hacia atrás, y se encontró con los ojos inexpresivos de una de sus parientes. Dio por hecho que apenas había llegado desde lejos, pues no recordaba esa cara en el velorio, y por la manera en que se acercó, supuso que le daría el pésame a destiempo. Y no se equivocó.

—Lo lamento.

Iori asintió.

No entendía por qué «lo sentían», si el Yagami no lamentaba la pérdida, y tampoco era asunto de ellos fingir empatía y conmoverse por una muerte. Jamás comprendió la finalidad de esas palabras. A las personas dolidas no las consolaba, Iori lo observaba cuando rompían en llanto tras recibir el pésame. Para él, era una simple norma de etiqueta, por eso odiaba los rituales fúnebres. No quería permanecer allí. Sin embargo, nunca había hecho lo contrario.

Luego de que la mujer se alejara, el Yagami cruzó los brazos, el aburrimiento no mellaba. La gente continuaba llegando y acomodándose. Y Iori, sin otra cosa mejor que hacer, observó a los presentes uno a uno: con sus asquerosos gestos colgados y ojos mustios. Eran unos hipócritas, muchos de ellos no conocieron al cadáver pero estaban allí con muecas de falsa preocupación.

Exhaló con fastidio. Pocas personas llamaron su interés —por no decir ninguna— y aquellas que lo originaban, era por desentonar entre las cabelleras rojas y los tonos pálidos.

El sol se acentuó y las siluetas de las ramas del olivo se proyectaban en el rostro de Iori, quien continuó con el desplazamiento de sus pupilas sin tener en cuenta lo que descubriría. Entre pieles marchitas y cabezas calvas, se encontró a un hombre maduro con soles dorados en cada manga de su ropa. No le tomó importancia hasta que sus ojos chocaron con el muchacho que lo acompañaba.

Los rayos de luz parecían iluminarlo solo a él, y los ojos de Iori se ofuscaron ante la imagen. El pecho le bombeó con fuerza.

Alto, joven y con buen cuerpo. Piel bronceada y cabello castaño que se mecía contra su cara. Traía un Kimono de estilo _mofuku_ : sobrio, negro y decoroso, pero aun así le delineaba la figura esbelta. Ojos obscuros con brillo inusual, labios gustosos que trazaban una línea recta y un contorno varonil que le perfilaba el mentón.

Yagami descruzó los brazos, y avanzó dos pasos al frente. Observó las caras próximas al hombre pero ninguna le prestaba atención. ¿Por qué? ¿No lo apreciaban como él?

«Mejor así».

El hombre mayor se dirigió al muchacho, quien asintió y dijo un par de palabras. El Yagami no podía escucharlos, y tampoco sabía qué parentesco había entre ellos, pero dio por hecho que eran padre e hijo.

Comenzó a incomodarse. Los pulmones le exigieron más oxígeno y cerró los puños para evitar que sus dedos bailotearan. ¿Placer o malestar? El éxtasis se le arrullaba en el pecho, y la ansiedad caminaba de la mano con el regocijo.

Trató de concentrarse pero no lo consiguió. Una fuerza mayor le quebrantó la voluntad. Quería descubrir la identidad del muchacho y contemplarlo de cerca.

Se abrió camino entre la poca gente, intentando no llamar la atención. Se desplazó por los laterales con pasos largos pero lentos. Cada vez se acercaba al hombre, al mismo tiempo que el monje cantaba el Sutra.

Los cuchicheos se extendieron y las miradas se clavaron en Iori, quien lo tomó como advertencia de su inusual comportamiento. Estaba consciente de que rompía las pautas de «conducta apropiada», lo que provocó que torciera una comisura. No había sido sigiloso como creyó.

Estancó los pies en la tierra agrietada, relajó los brazos y empalmó la mano derecha sobre la izquierda, a la altura de las caderas. Luego, agachó el rostro ligeramente sin bajar la mirada, y el fleco le cayó como telón a los ojos. Podía observar a través del cabello, pero esta vez sin atraer atención no solicitada.

La misma sensación lo perseguía. Quizás se equivocaba y la fuente del extraño escalofrío no era aquel hombre. Sin embargo, no había nada alrededor que lo ocasionara, y en las horas anteriores no había presentado ninguna molestia. Estaba en perfecto estado físico.

El muchacho seguía allí, radiante y encantador. Y Iori volvió a sentir el relampagueo de agitación. Deseaba acercarse más, pero no podía moverse ni un centímetro sin que se sintiera vigilado, así que tuvo que controlar sus impulsos. Pese a que se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de él, admiró de nuevo su belleza: sencilla pero cautivadora, natural pero atrapante. Jamás despegó los ojos ante cualquier detalle que apareciera en ese rostro: las pequeñas gotas de sudor que resbalaron por su frente; los ojos puestos en la tumba; el oleaje de los mechones por el viento y la mano que llevó a su frente para acomodarlos; el gesto serio que jamás cambió.

Iori se preguntó cómo luciría su rostro en otras situaciones, pero al parecer nunca lo averiguaría.

El canto del monje aún penetraba el oído de los presentes, y una ventisca sacudió los cabellos y vestidos. Yagami concentró la atención: observó cómo el muchacho se cruzó de brazos, cómo lanzó un hondo suspiro, para luego distraerse y echar un vistazo a los alrededores.

Iori esbozó una sonrisa que escondió dentro del cuello puntiagudo de la gabardina, para no levantar recriminaciones. Al parecer, no era el único al que le fastidiaban los rituales fúnebres. 

El Sutra terminó, el pequeño monumento de piedra fue puesto en la tumba, y el muchacho apuesto junto al viejo, se inclinó reverente ante uno de los ministros. Ambos se marcharon; dejando a Iori con amargura en la saliva.

Se había desperdiciado la oportunidad de averiguar acerca de él.

✦✧✦

A las seis cuarenta de la tarde, el silbido del viento deambulaba por los árboles de la cumbre y el sol se había ocultado tras las nubes. Iori subió a la meseta luego de cubrirse con su gabán largo. El cigarrillo le humeaba entre los dedos y se escabullía dentro de las mangas anchas. Caminó por las rocas que delimitaban cientos de vertientes estrechas, pero él tomaría la misma ruta de siempre.

Al llegar echó un vistazo al panorama: la vegetación y las viviendas parecían juguetes medianos desde esa altura. Se apoyó en una de las estacas mohosas y, con intención de sumergirse en sus cavilaciones, le dio una profunda calada al tabaco.

¿Quién era ese hombre y por qué le atrajo tanto?

Comprendía que las personas podían llamar la atención por los rasgos, comportamiento o algún hecho ridículo o inusual, pero el muchacho de antes rompía con toda lógica. Por supuesto, su rostro y su figura estaban moldeados a la perfección, pero ello no justificaba la enferma atracción que le provocó.

Jamás se le cruzó su cara en pasados funerales, ni ceremonias, ni eventos semejantes. Nunca lo había visto y nunca lo volvería a ver. Y lo anterior dolía como bofetada. Lo mejor era olvidarlo porque no habría otra manera de traerlo de vuelta.

«¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?».

«Quizás. ¿Por qué no habría de creerlo?».

¿Qué fue lo que había sentido?; ¿Qué fue ese pinchazo de regocijo?; ¿Ese era el maldito «amor a primera vista» que tanto enloquecía a las señoritas?; ¿El que se romantizaba hasta el hartazgo en _Romeo y Julieta_?

Resopló. La respuesta a la cuestión de las hermanas había sido al azar. No debatiría en un juego de niñatas, y tampoco le era concerniente descubrir la «filosofía» de tal minucia.

No obstante, la respuesta se le acogía ante los pies. Estaba allí: golpeándole la cara. Era de aquellos sucesos que ocurrían una vez en la vida y a un puñado de gente. O nada más a él.

Sin embargo, aquel hecho marcaría un antes y un después en su vida, pero Iori no podía vaticinarlo.

¿Era seguro confiar en sus instintos? Hasta ahora no había experimentado esa sensación. Tal vez su juicio comenzó a fallarle. Negó para sus adentros. La mayoría de los adultos jóvenes había encontrado a la persona indicada, era de las temáticas más recurrentes en el clan; así que no debía ser motivo de alarma. 

Aun así, no entendió lo qué había sucedido: su mente y cuerpo se alteraron ante un desconocido. Un hombre que solo llamó su atención, porque estaba seguro que nadie más lo miró como él lo hizo.

La necesidad por volverlo a ver se depositó en su interior. No por la impresión que le dejó, más bien, quería comprobar si los sentimientos que le nacieron volverían a brotarle, o nada más fue un desorden emocional que lo dejó confundido.

Suspiró nefasto. El humo del cigarrillo le cosquilleaba los dedos. No era natural que se encaprichara con un joven que nunca había visto, pero se convenció de otra explicación. 

Se reacomodó la casaca. Trató de restarle importancia y aspiró de nuevo la nicotina.

Escuchó crujidos suaves acercarse por detrás. No supo con exactitud cuando habían aparecido. Giró el rostro y se encontró con Akane —la menor de las hermanas— a una distancia media. Cuando logró estar cerca, lo saludó confianzuda. Aun traía las ropas del funeral.

Iori la observó como nunca lo había hecho: no parecía tener trece años. Aún tenía rasgos infantiles, a diferencia de la hermana mayor que parecía rozar la edad adulta.

—Sabía que te encontraría aquí. Papá dijo que me disculpara contigo en cuanto pudiera, pero sé que a ti no gusta recibir el pésame.

Las últimas palabras resonarían más adelante por su vital importancia, pero ninguno lo sabía.

Iori soltó el humo contenido en sus pulmones.

—Puede ser. No me gusta recibir ninguna tontería. 

La joven sonrió con dulzura. Se acercó de puntillas al abismo y agachó la cabeza para calcular el fondo.

—Desde aquí no es tan alto como pensaba —dijo con decepción—. ¿Por qué no has subido más arriba, Iori?

—No lo sé.

La ventisca se coló entre ambos, el cielo todavía luchaba para no oscurecerse. La púber se reacomodó el vestido y cambió el tema de la conversación.

—Hoy vino más gente que la última vez —refiriéndose al funeral—, ¿no lo crees?

Por supuesto, había muerto el líder del clan; no era una sorpresa que más personas acudieran. Iori asintió sin darle importancia. En realidad no se percató de tal detalle, su única fuente de atención fue cierto hombre de ojos castaños.

—Tampoco vino mucha —continuó la chica, frotándose los brazos para protegerse del frio—, pero nos visitó gente que no conozco.

—Eran ministros del clan —supuso.

Akane lo miró confundida, pero luego comprendió.

—Es verdad, olvidé que eres parte de las reuniones de los viejos.

—No participo. Seré un miembro oficial en cinco meses.

—¿Cinco meses? —ladeó la cara.

—Cuando cumpla veinte —explicó.

—Bueno, de todas maneras asistes, ¿qué no?

El pelirrojo miró la superficie empedrada y el musgo que había florecido entre los espacios.

—No tengo mucho. Solo he ido a dos.

La muchachita se apartó de las estacas, brincó por encima de la roca más grande y tomó asiento en ella —misma que se encontraba al noreste del hombre—. Observó a Iori por unos momentos y comenzó a charlar acerca del día. Le era sencillo ser extrovertida sin importarle que el receptor fuera lo contrario.

—¿Viste esa mujer corpulenta? —regresó al tema de las caras desconocidas—. Mamá dijo que era de la familia, pero no lo parecía. También estaba la sacerdotisa, ¿la miraste? Era muy hermosa, tenía su cabello tan negro y tan largo. Mi hermana dijo que era aliada del clan, supuestamente protege uno de los tesoros —encogió sus hombros.

Iori continuaba en lo suyo, la escuchaba en segundo plano.

—Luego el anciano con gran nariz y dientes afilados —prosiguió la joven—, escuché que pocas veces viene a los entierros. También el hombre de barba con vestimentas de sol eclip…

Iori sintió un revuelco detrás del tórax.

—¿Sabes quién es él? —interrumpió e irguió su postura. Un destello le brotó en el rojo de su mirada, misma que clavó en la chiquilla.

—N-No —respondió con mirada indagadora.

—¿El que lo acompañaba? ¿Sabes quién era?

La chica enarcó las cejas. Alzó el mentón y los ojos recorrieron la zona, sin prestarle atención a lo que veían. Luego el rostro se le iluminó.

—¿El muchacho bonito? —expuso—. No, jamás lo había visto, supongo. Tampoco mi hermana, ni mi madre —aseguró y sus ojos se volvieron acusativos—. ¿Por qué?

Iori la observó (los mismos segundos que dos exhalaciones suyas), y le dio otra calada al tabaco. Él mismo se había percatado de su reacción precipitada. La duda nunca debió salir de su boca, y ahora no sabía cómo justificarse.

—Nada en especial.

La menor quedó inconforme.

—Oh, vamos. Tú nunca te interesas en alguien. ¿Qué viste en ese hombre? ¿Dijo algo gracioso? ¿Actúo extraño? ¡Dime!, ¿qué hizo para llamar tu atención?

¿Qué no hizo? Era la pregunta.

Iori negó con la cabeza; el humo afloró de sus labios entreabiertos. Ni siquiera entendía lo que pasaba consigo mismo, ¿cómo lo explicaría? Fue un vuelco de emociones que no podía plasmar con lo simple de las palabras.

—Tú eres quien más podría descubrir su identidad —convenció la mujercita—. Después de todo, vas a las reuniones.

—No se habla sobre eso.

El silencio volvió a rugir. La chica comenzó a bailotear las piernas de arriba abajo. El cigarrillo de Iori se había encogido más de la mitad.

—Ahora que lo pienso, mi hermana también se preguntó lo mismo —regresó al tema anterior—. No asistieron al velorio.

—¿No estaban ahí?

—No, y si no mal recuerdo llegaron tarde al funeral. Tal vez tuvieron un percance en el camino, así como tú —teorizó—. Es lo más seguro, la gente como ellos asiste al _tsuya_ ².

Iori asintió mientras se colocaba de nuevo la nicotina entre los labios. En realidad, tenían sentido las palabras de la joven, pero había un pequeño error en ellas: el Yagami se había ausentado en la ceremonia porque no quiso, no por impuntual.

—Piénsalo, para que nos hayan visitado deben ser importantes, ¿no lo crees, Iori? Lo más probable es que tengan conexión con los que pertenecemos a la línea principal de sangre.

El cigarrillo casi cae de labios de Iori. Lo último se le encajó en la cabeza como daga. La jovencita le había plantado pretensiones que no se desprenderían tan fácilmente, y que lo arrojarían a su más grave error.

—Somos una extensión pequeña del clan. Quizá mantenga una relación de diplomacia con nosotros —continuó la mujer—. De otra manera, ¿a qué vendrían?

—Supongo —disimuló el tumulto en sus pensamientos: no había más que artimañas palpitándole en las sienes—. Quizás regrese en el próximo velorio.

—¡Oye, no digas eso! Ojalá que nadie muera pronto —regañó—. En cuanto al muchacho, deberías preguntarle a los viejos, ellos deben sab…

—¡No! —espetó.

La chica se sobresaltó, y el viento frio se adueñó del sitio.

—No me interesa —continuó Iori con voz calmosa—, fue curiosidad. No es como si lo volviera a ver, o quisiera que regresara.

Akane sonrió, y de un salto bajó del peñasco.

—A mi hermana le pareció apuesto.

—A tu hermana le pareció apuesto —repitió con palabras vacías, como si no entendiera el significado; pero luego de comprenderlo, tensó la mandíbula y le clavó la atención a la joven.

—Sí, pero nunca lo admitirá. Es una cabeza hueca.

El viento silbó con fuerza, los árboles se tambalearon, y Iori no apartaba la mirada pesada y filosa como navaja.

—¿Y a ti, Akane? —escrutó con tono duro y palabras arrastradas.

La chiquilla sintió un escalofrió, como si aquella pregunta fuese un arma que destajaría su garganta si no respondía lo que Iori quería escuchar.

—Es l-lindo —dudó, apartando la vista del hombre. No supo que le aterró más, si la voz o los ojos fijos—. Pero mi límite son los chicos de dieciséis, ¿sabes? Y él parece rondar tu edad.

Iori se aquietó. Su gesto volvió a la normalidad, tal cual la respuesta de la muchacha lo hubiese relajado. El ambiente regresó a como antes.

—Quizás —respondió, mientras el humo se le escurría por las fosas nasales.

Por un segundo, el hombre le causó desconfianza a la chica, pero se convenció que había sido producto de la imaginación. Miró el semblante quieto y silencioso, como el Yagami solía tenerlo siempre. Después divisó el panorama y detuvo la mirada en un punto alto. Retomó la seguridad para hablar, sin despegar los ojos de allí.

—¿Y qué me dices de ti, Iori? Tal parece que te gustó ese muchacho —bromeó.

Iori oprimió el cigarrillo entre los dedos y de nuevo le encajó los irises rubíes.

—Tonterías. A mí no me interesa nadie.

Akane regresó la atención al pelirrojo, y continuó sin prestar importancia.

—Algo me dice que descubrí uno de tus secretos —canturreó—. Pero no sé muy bien porqué. Descuida lo guardaré.

—Olvídalo.

—No creo poder hacerlo —tarareó.

—Yo me encargo de que lo olvides.

La jovencita le soltó una risilla nerviosa que no le causó gracia al otro.

—Si vamos por allí —apuntó la altiplanicie con el índice. La misma que había divisado momentos antes—, tal vez podamos deducir qué camino tomaron —insistió—. Seguro que veremos su aldea desde lo alto; no deben vivir tan lejos. Incluso yo misma me encargaré de averiguar sobre ellos. ¡Sí!, por lo menos voy a conocer su nombre —aseguró ajustando el listón púrpura que le ceñía la frondosa coleta roja—. Te seré útil.

El hombre asintió. Botó el cigarrillo consumido mientras miraba a la joven subir por las vertientes.

— _Me serás útil_ —murmuró para sí mismo a la par que se ponía en marcha: siguiendo los pasos de la joven.

La noche ocultó la arboleda y acentuó el siseo de sus hojas. Ambos subieron por la colina, pero en el retorno, solo se distinguía la silueta de Iori.

✦✧✦

Miró la hora: doce veinticuatro. ¿Quién llamaría a su puerta en la madrugada?

Resopló. Se vistió con las prendas que había tirado al suelo antes de haberse ido a la cama, y se dirigió a la entrada. Detrás del umbral se encontraba la hermana de Akane: en camisón de dormir y con un mechero de queroseno en mano. Todo era oscuridad tras ella y la danza de la llama le proyectaba figuras abstractas en el rostro.

—¿Viste a Akane? ¿Estuviste con ella? ¿Te la encontraste de casualidad? —soltó desesperada.

—No —mintió—. No la he visto desde el funeral de mi padre.

La joven bajó el rostro, y postró los ojos en el suelo de madera.

—Lo siento, no debí importunarte sabiendo que la pasada tarde enterramos a…

—Está bien. No me molesta.

La quinceañera asintió tímida. Se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de su tía quien la llamaba.

—Bien —carraspeó—, si sabes algo: lo más mínimo, no dudes en hablar.

La hermana de Akane se dispuso a irse, pero el hombre le echó una mirada confusa.

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

La joven lo miró a los ojos, sus manos apretaron el mechero antes de responder.

—No ha regresado. Desde las siete, no ha regresado. Ella suele volver temprano, por esa razón nos preocupa que le haya sucedido algo. ¿De verdad no te la cruzaste?

—No —volvió a mentir—. ¿No les dijo a dónde iba?

La mujer negó con la cabeza.

—Salió y dijo que volvería pronto, pero no lo ha hecho. Ya hemos preguntado por todas partes y nadie la ha visto. No sabemos a dónde pudo haber ido.

Iori apoyó la mano en el marco de la puerta. Sus pupilas deambularon por la negrura del exterior, y las detuvo en la meseta que apenas se percibía, donde había estado unas horas antes con Akane.

—Búsquenla bien. No lo han hecho debidamente.

Y su voz grave resonó por el espacio.

La pelirroja asintió titubeante. Un escalofrío se le había escurrido por la columna.

✧✦✧

La mañana fresca lo sacó de la cama y ahora desayunaba frente a la mesa. Habían pasado tres insoportables días desde que miró al muchacho, y aún no podía desprendérselo. Quizás era estúpido el amor a primera vista, pero desde ese día no pudo dejar de pensar en él. Imaginó su rostro, el revoloteo de su cabello, sus ojos, su nariz y sus labios. Y el tazón cada vez le ofrecía menos granos de arroz. 

—Iori…

El pelirrojo volteó a donde escuchó su nombre. La puerta estaba entreabierta y una de las esposas de los ministros caminó hasta él con aire de preocupación en el rostro.

Iori dejó los palillos sobre el mantel y dirigió su atención —con desgano— a la recién llegada. Ella le tomó las manos y le depositó un listón morado.

El hombre lo vio sin interés, y subió la mirada buscando una explicación.

—Es Akane… Encontraron su cuerpo.

La reacción de Iori fue tan pobre como haberle dicho que encontraron una impureza en el arroz.

—Todo indica que fue homicidio —continuó con la mujer con desazón—, pero aún no sabemos quién lo hizo. Era una niña —sollozó—, ¿por qué alguien mataría a una nenita?

—En realidad, ya no era una niña —se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y se cruzó de brazos.

La mujer pestañeó y enseguida retomó la postura. Por supuesto, sabía que Akane estaba en la pubertad, pero consideró de sobra el comentario de Iori.

—Solo vine a informarte que su familia y la asamblea somos los únicos que sabemos esto —dijo con voz firme—. No queremos crear pánico en los demás. ¿Bien?

Iori asintió sin interés. Notó una ligera molestia en el tono de voz.

—Es mejor que le entregues esto a su familia —refiriéndose al lazo.

—Está inconsolable.

Iori ignoró el comentario, se reacomodó en su sitio y con los palillos recogió el penúltimo bocado de arroz.

—¿Es todo lo que tenías que decir?

La mujer se arrugó el holán del vestido, y sin más que agregar se dirigió por donde vino.

El Yagami bajó la vista al tazón semivacío.

—Sobre Akane… ¿Cuándo será el _tsuya_?

—Mañana a las seis —contestó antes de salir del lugar.

El pelirrojo terminó el desayuno.

✦✧✦

A las cinco y tres cuartos del día siguiente, Iori estaba en la ceremonia.

Dio las condolencias a su manera —que no era otra cosa que presentarse y acompañar a la familia en silencio por un momento—. Luego se acercó a la cama de ofrendas que albergaba en el centro la fotografía de la muerta, e hizo lo propio.

Al terminar observó el retrato, con aquella sonrisa infantil y el largo cabello sobre los hombros. Akane no le desagradaba. Era de la poca familia próxima que le quedaba, con quien había mantenido una relación parecida a la amistad. Un día charlaba con ella, y al otro estaba muerta.

Se alejó unos metros de allí, para ceder su lugar a los recién llegados. Más adelante, la esposa de uno de los ministros —que no era la misma que le había avisado del homicidio— lo llamó por la espalda.

El pelirrojo se giró y en su campo de visión podía mirar tanto a la mujer, como la entrada detrás de ella. La dama lo sostuvo delicadamente de los hombros y de puntillas se le acercó al oído. Con palabras afables y tacto sutil, le dio el pésame.

Iori la atendió con desgano, impidiendo que un gesto descortés se le escapara. Miró aburrido los alrededores, y un tenue crujido le hizo posar los ojos sobre las puertas abiertas.

Sorbió aire con fuerza. El tiempo se estancó.

De nuevo estaba allí. De nuevo lo contemplaba. De nuevo se le estrujaba el corazón.

Justo en el umbral había aparecido el hombre joven del funeral pasado, mientras el mensaje de condolencia bailoteaba en sus oídos.

La esposa del ministro terminó de hablar y, como era debido, se despidió con un par de susurros; pero Iori no se percató de aquello: ni siquiera notó cuando la mujer se alejó. Se embelesó con el recién llegado.

Era tan agradable a la vista que no podía despegar los ojos de él. Perfecto, hermoso, encantador. Quería oler su fragancia, acariciar su piel y escuchar su voz. Ir hasta él para enredarse los mechones castaños entre los dedos.

Dio un paso atrás, y su cuerpo chocó en contra de la decoración fúnebre. Un recuerdo le atravesó la mente. Akane estaba en lo correcto: a lo mejor ambos hombres tuvieron un contratiempo la ocasión anterior, y por tal razón, ahora se encontraban puntuales desde la ceremonia.

Iori metió las manos a los bolsillos y exhaló pesado. Entre más lo observaba, el corazón más se le golpeaba contra el pecho. Las sensaciones no cambiaron desde la última vez que lo contempló. Se incrementaron. Al fin lo comprobaba: no estaba confundido ni fue parte de un delirio. Ese muchacho era el causante del desbarajuste emocional. Y los sentimientos hacia él eran puros y reales, porque Iori no podía engañarse a sí mismo.

Las personas continuaron con el sentido pésame en los labios. Y Iori contemplaba al muchacho con las condolencias al oído. Un nuevo «Lo lamento» apareció, y la delicia se le derramaba en el interior. El hombre se volvía más apuesto, y a Iori no le cabía el regodeo en el cuerpo.

«Lo siento», «Estoy contigo», «Lo lamento», «Estoy para lo que necesites» era la balada más hermosa que acompañaba a la belleza varonil. 

¿Así que ese era el propósito del sentido pésame? Al fin lo comprendía. Era sublime. Glorioso. Un elixir que le alteraba la respiración. Ahora entendía porque las personas susurraban el popular « _kokoro yori okuyami wo moushiagemasu_ ». Era una mezcla extrañamente placentera. Un bizarro deleite le había florecido en las entrañas.

Había descubierto la canción que anunciaba el regreso del hombre.

Otra condolencia nueva, y una corriente le cosquilleaba el oído.

Nunca le despegó los ojos de encima: ni cuando el joven esperó el turno para tomar el incienso quemado frente al altar, ni al depositarlo de regreso. Ni poco después del anochecer cuando partió del ceremonial junto a su padre.

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca de disgusto; el ambiente había regresado a ser lúgubre y marchito. Observó el piso reluciente bajo su lugar. También debía marcharse. Colgó su abrigo en el antebrazo y antes de retirarse, miró las decoraciones fúnebres y la fotografía de la difunta por última vez.

«Sé que a ti no te gusta recibir el pésame».

Akane se equivocaba. Justo en su velorio, Iori disfrutó por primera vez las palabras de convalecencia.

✦✧✦

Seis semanas después, el invierno se acunaba en su punto máximo y el mensaje de otra muerte se adentró a los oídos de Iori.

Se había repetido el mismo incidente: un cuerpo encontrado y ningún responsable.

Iori se adentró por el salón con paso firme y cabizbajo, mientras guardaba las manos en los bolsillos. Dos emociones disparejas se bamboleaban en su interior, pero dentro de ellas la satisfacción prevalecía.

«Encontraron su cuerpo a las afueras de los territorios Yagami»; «Era uno de los eslabones más fuertes del clan»; «Fue homicidio. Pero no se lo cuentes a nadie».

Se cuchicheaba en el recinto, y Iori chasqueó la lengua por lo bajo.

Miró los ornamentos fúnebres y volteó a los laterales en busca de cierta jovencita. La encontró en la banca larga de madera pegada a la pared más retirada.

Iori se paró frente a ella, pero no le ofreció condolencias.

La hermana de Akane alzó la vista al pelirrojo, con el gesto dolido y las manos corrugando la lana que la cubría. Ya no tenía familiares de primer grado. Había quedado sola.

El cruce de miradas duró largo rato. Ninguno pronunciaba la primera palabra. El hombre deslizó las suelas contra el piso, dispuesto a darse la vuelta.

—No te vayas —pidió la joven con voz quebrada—. Eres de las pocas personas que me quedan.

El Yagami tomó asiento a lado de ella con los ojos clavados en el umbral de la puerta. Esperaba a que cierta visita hiciera su triunfal entrada. Transcurrieron alrededor de quince minutos, pero no se había equivocado.

Entre los sollozos a su lado y el pañuelo siendo frotado, el muchacho foráneo apareció como una premeditación ante las pupilas exigentes del Yagami.

Iori se relamió los labios resecos y concentró la mirada en él. Los quejidos, murmullos, siseos y demás ruidos permanecieron en segundo plano.

Esa noche era diferente, las condolencias fueron escasas y la decepción mayor.

El hombre con más años parecía realizar una búsqueda con la mirada, luego se acercó a uno de los ministros e intercambiaron palabras inaudibles para Iori. Más tarde, el ministro señaló hacia la banca donde el pelirrojo se encontraba.

El Yagami le hundió la mirada al viejo cuando venía a su lugar. El _muchacho perfecto_ permaneció atrás. 

Iori resopló en su interior. Habría preferido que el hombre joven hubiera sido quien se acercara; pero al mismo tiempo, agradeció que eso mismo no hubiese sucedido.

El viejo se detuvo frente a la banca, y pronunció las palabras de etiqueta para la situación.

Iori entendió lo que pasaba. Volteó hacia a la adolescente y quiso llamarla para informarle que la buscaban. Pero esta subió las piernas a la banca y las pegó a su pecho, ocultando la cara entre las rodillas.

El pelirrojo inhaló hondo y se puso en pie a pocos pasos del hombre.

—No quiere recibir a nadie —precisó con nulo interés.

—Comprendo —respondió el señor a la par que apartaba la mirada de la mujer y le prestaba atención a Iori—. No encontré a nadie, y el hombre de allá me señaló que viniera aquí. ¿Puedo entregarle el _kouden_ ³ a usted?

Iori asintió no muy dispuesto.

El viejo viró la cara atrás y mediante una señal, llamó al muchacho que lo acompañaba. Acto seguido, el joven castaño asintió a lo lejos y se acercó, paso a paso, para no atraer la atención de los presentes. Nada más la atrajo de uno solo.

El tiempo se alteró a partir de entonces. El mismo revoloteo acometía el estómago de Iori, como un vacío que se llenaba cuando contemplaba al hombre caminando a su dirección.

Los mechones castaños se agitaban con suavidad en cada paso, y sus ojos no perdían el brillo encandilador. La seda oscura se deslizaba con galanura por su silueta y le entregaba un aire de solemnidad. Entre más se acercaba, Iori distinguía más detalles sobre él y los guardaba en alguna profundidad suya. Hasta que el joven se detuvo al costado del viejo.

Iori nunca lo había contemplado tan cerca, y su ansiedad creció. Quería apartarle la mirada, pero sus fuerzas no se lo permitían. Tampoco tenía otra opción más que mirarlo. Porque no podía tocarlo; porque no podía confesarle su estupidez; porque lo juzgaría de enfermo mental.

El mayor se dirigió a su hijo: —Entrégale el _kouden_ a él, muchacho —le indicó en su susurro que Iori escuchó por el silencio y la cercanía.

El hombre joven dirigió la atención al pelirrojo. Iori sintió una ráfaga en su interior.

Luego sacó el _kouden_ de entre los pliegues de la ropa. Se inclinó en una reverencia y le extendió los brazos a Iori con el sobre entre ambas manos.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue una bomba de éxtasis.

—Lo sentimos. Esto es de parte de nuestro clan.

Iori cortó su respiración y ninguna respuesta salió de su boca. Fue como si esos segundos se cristalizaran en su memoria.

No era posible.

Las palabras que le estrujaban el interior, pronunciadas por el hombre que lo extasiaba.

Había nacido la antítesis que nunca se esperó. Dos placeres se mezclaron en perfecta sincronía. Cualquier persona podría sacudirlo de los hombros y Iori no reaccionaría.

Intentó concentrarse. No podía confiar en sus ojos y oídos. Sintió que estaba en un sueño, o en una pesadilla. Tenía la sensación de no estar presente, pero luego se encontraba justo allí: de frente al castaño quien le ofrecía el obsequio. 

—Acéptelo, por favor —concluyó el viejo.

Y esas tres palabras trajeron de vuelta a Iori. Su cuerpo aún no le obedecía pero asintió como pudo. Cogió el sobre con labios resecos y violencia en los latidos. Un cosquilleo abrió camino por las fibras nerviosas cuando su piel hizo contacto con los dedos del muchacho. Tragó saliva y no permitió que su gesto lo delatara: lo mantuvo siempre rígido.

Los dos hombres se dieron la vuelta dispuestos a marcharse. Yagami no despegó la mirada de ambas espaladas hasta que desaparecieron más allá del umbral.

El cuerpo volvió a obedecerle, pero la taquicardia aún no se iba.

Analizó el sobre: cubierta blanca y lazo negro, como todos los _kouden_ funerarios. Por supuesto, contenía un valor monetario para la familia afectada. Así lo dictaba la tradición. Observó la tinta tenue que escribía con soltura los Kanji de «hierba»「草」 y «segar»「薙」.

Regresó a tomar asiento junto a la chica. El silencio acentuó el tono de sus latidos. Abrió con cuidado el _kouden_ y extrajo un envoltorio más que cubría los yenes. No indagó en detalles. Tomó la mano de la mujer y tras colocárselo en la palma, le cerró el puño. El sobre, en cambio, se lo guardó entre los pliegues internos de la ropa (como lo había hecho el muchacho). Lo conservaría para él.

La adolescente relajó las piernas, irguió el rostro y volteó hacia Iori con los párpados hinchados. Nunca dejó de prensar el dinero entre las uñas. 

—Mi hermana está muerta y mi padre también —sollozó—. ¿Por qué pasa esto? ¿Por qué a mí?

La joven mujer rompió en llanto, pero Iori jamás le tendió el hombro.

El Yagami estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. Aún tenía el estupor en el cuerpo, y no había lugar para escuchar lamentaciones. Solo se repetía el hecho anterior.

Se levantó, e ignorando los sollozos de la mujer, salió del lugar y se dirigió a su vivienda.

Fue como si el destino hubiera conspirado a su favor. No había recibido casi ninguna condolencia a cambio de obtener la mejor de ellas.

Tras echarse en la cama, se recostó bocarriba oprimiéndose el sobre contra el pecho. Repasaba la escena completa: la cara del muchacho, su voz, su gesto, su reverencia, su tacto. Sus palabras.

«Lo sentimos, esto es parte de nuestro clan».

«Lo sentimos».

«Lo sentimos».

Y una sonrisa ladina le invadió los labios.

✦✧✦

▌𝐴𝑠𝑒𝑟𝑘𝑎𝑡𝑒 𝑚𝑖 𝑞𝑢𝑒𝑟𝑖𝑑𝑜 𝑠𝑎𝑙𝑣𝑎𝑑𝑜𝑟 𝑑𝑒 𝑚𝑖 𝑣𝑖𝑑𝑎.  
▌𝐷𝑒𝑠𝑘𝑢𝑏𝑟𝑖𝑡𝑒 𝑖 𝑎𝑣𝑙𝑎𝑚𝑒 𝑠𝑒𝑘𝑟𝑒𝑡𝑜𝑠 𝑑𝑒 𝑙𝑎 𝑡𝑢 𝑣𝑖𝑑𝑎.

Otra sepultura se efectuó. Iori conocía los detalles como la palma de su mano. Estaba a expensas de lo que ocurría, se había vuelto un dependiente de las ceremonias fúnebres. Sabía que la satisfacción correría por sus venas.

El muchacho volvió a aparecer. Cada vez más apuesto. El rostro lo mantenía serio porque la situación lo obligaba, pero el Yagami juraba que una sonrisa burlesca se escondía tras la línea rígida que sus labios formaban.

Quería que el hombre se descubriera ante él y le revelara los secretos de su persona. Porque él le había arrancado los días monótonos, y le había forjado un vínculo.

Quería escuchar su pésame, y cambiarlo por «bésame». Porque al final era lo mismo. Las condolencias le besaban el alma.

Era como probar su platillo favorito con tristes melodías en el fondo; igual que recibir obsequios mientras las malas noticias surfeaban en el ambiente. Era el deleite en la desgracia, era la satisfacción por la desdicha. Era el muchacho entre la tragedia.

Y tras escuchar las condolencias de sus labios, Iori reafirmó los sentimientos que albergaba. Se profundizaron más y una sonrisa imaginaria se alzó en sus comisuras. Lo idealizó, se enamoró y se obsesionó. Todo en un segundo. Era lo natural, ¿cierto? Si el amor estaba de por medio, no tenía por qué cuestionarse.

El olivo se había marchitado, el frio lo había hecho. Pero a Iori no le incomodaba sentir las ramas heladas tras su espalda. El Sutra se mezclaba con el canto del viento; una pieza tétrica. Digna de un funeral. 

Pronto los ojos cafés coincidieron con los rojos. Fue por un segundo, pero Iori apretó los puños y la embriaguez se le agudizó tras el pecho como en la ocasión pasada.

—Este será nuestro secreto —susurró el Yagami.

✦✧✦

Iori se presentó a la asamblea. El hijo del líder fallecido no podía ausentarse, y menos con el alboroto que corría de boca en boca. Entre temas políticos y financieros, se tocó el tema de las muertes. Habían intentado resguardarlo pero la gente no era estúpida. Entre cuchicheos habían descubierto el meollo del problema. Incluso los más ingenuos cargaban con sus sospechas.

—¡Esto es suficiente! —declaró uno de los miembros más jóvenes—. Si como clan no pudimos resolverlo, necesitamos la ayuda de las autoridades de fuera. Sé que no les gusta que las Fuerzas policiales de Japón se meta en asuntos del clan, pero estamos hablando de vidas humanas. Tal vez con… No lo sé, las pruebas, el peritaje; hubieran encontrado al culpable.

—Los llamaremos en cuanto se nos salga de las manos —intervino un viejo ministro.

—¡Es que ya se salió de nuestras manos! ¿Y si alguien más muere? —temió otro—. ¿Vamos a esperar hasta que alguien muera para avisar a la policía?

—Tendremos todo bajo control.

—No podemos hacer justicia por cuenta propia. Tenemos que avisar a la 1ª división del Departamento de Seguridad —reiteró el mismo joven que había propuesto pedir ayuda a las Fuerzas policiales.

—Nadie más morirá —aseguró uno de los viejos—. Hemos puesto mayor vigilancia a los alrededores. Y si llega a suceder, será la última vez. El responsable será arrestado.

Iori mantuvo los ojos puestos en la mesa circular con la atención en otra parte. El debate le parecía aburrido e innecesario. La misma pregunta se repetía hasta el cansancio, y nadie tenía la respuesta.

—¿Sabe algo acerca de los homicidios?

Iori alzó los ojos, profundos y vacíos. Su mente vislumbró la atrocidad. Conocía perfecto al responsable de tal masacre. Él era el único testigo con vida.

—No —mintió tranquilo.

No revelaría la identidad del asesino. Quería continuar admirando al muchacho de piel trigueña.

✦✧✦

Observó su imagen en el espejo, tomó la gargantilla delgada que habitualmente acompañaba a su cuello y, tras colocársela, salió.

A los pies de la meseta, se encontró con la hermana mayor de Akane. La chica contemplaba el horizonte con gesto serio y manos temblorosas. Iori la había citado en dicho sitio con motivo de un tema importante.

El hombre se acercó despacio para no irrumpirla en sus pensamientos. Le miró los destellos de su melena entre la poca luz que el día nublado ofrecía. Pese a que biológicamente no era hermana de Akane, ambas coincidían en bastantes rasgos (por encima de la piel blanca y el cabello rojo).

—¿Qué es lo que me tenías que decir? —preguntó la muchacha saliendo de su ensimismamiento. Hasta ese momento se inquietaba con cualquier ruido, y creía que el desquiciado saltaría para atacarla, pero logró calmarse; con Iori a su lado se respiraba mayor confianza.

El hombre le pidió que la acompañara con voz suave y directa.

Ambos caminaron por la vereda ascendente sin pronunciar palabra. Iori se ajustó la cazadora, sintiendo el frio de los botones en contraste con sus dedos tibios. Sin despegar la mirada de enfrente, comenzó a hablar con timbre monótono y sereno. 

—La última vez que vi a tu hermana, dijo que iría a los confines de nuestro territorio.

La mujer joven ladeó el rostro y volteó hacia Iori con la duda en los labios.

—¿Eso fue cuando…

—Momentos antes de que despareciera.

La muchacha agrandó los ojos.

—¡¿Y por qué no lo dijiste?! ¡Pudiste haberla salvado!

Iori negó en silencio, aún sin corresponderle la mirada.

—Yo fui a tu casa, ¿recuerdas, Iori? Me aseguraste que no habías visto a Akane después del entierro de tu padre. ¿Y ahora me dices esto?

Los ojos de la mujer se estancaron en los otros, pero el pelirrojo mantuvo el semblante igual.

—N-No… No entiendo —declaró—. ¿Por qué nos mentiste? Si hubiéramos llegado a tiempo quizás el responsable no andaría suelto.

Iori miró la película de hielo derretirse sobre el sendero de piedras y tierra. Después agudizó la vista hacia el fondo, donde los tonos grisáceos difuminaban el camino. Calculó el tiempo que restaba para llegar allí.

—¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

La mujer endureció el gesto. No estaba segura de haber escuchado bien.

—¿A qué juegas? ¿A qué viene eso?

—Akane si creía en él.

—¿Disculpa?

—Y ella dijo que tú también.

La mujer guardó silencio; las palabras se le hicieron nudos antes de tocar su lengua.

—…pero que no lo aceptabas —concluyó el hombre.

—¿Por qué cambias tan abruptamente de un tema a otro? ¡Eso no es importante ahora!

—Para mí lo es.

La hermana de la fallecida permaneció en silencio, con labios titubeantes por hablar. El viento frio provocó que ciñera los brazos al cuerpo.

—Estamos hablando de vidas —reprochó—. No puede haber nada más importante que eso.

Iori recordó la conversación con Akane. La parte donde le afirmó que a su hermana le había atraído el muchacho, fue la que más palpitaba en sus oídos. Apretó los dientes y caminó en silencio con los pasos de la chica tras los suyos. Tenía la mirada cabizbaja como si no estuviera de acuerdo con las acciones que tenía en mente.

Un suave escalofrío lo recorría cada vez que se acercaba al final del camino, como si pronto se encontrara al hombre que lo obsesionó, como si pronto se lo arrebataran. Tuvo un mal presentimiento. Se aclaró la garganta, metió las manos a la chaqueta, y retomó la conversación con semblante dócil.

—En los pasados funerales… ¿Tienes presente al viejo con soles grabados en sus mangas?

La muchacha era un mar de confusión, y esa pregunta la inundó más, pero al final asintió con duda.

—¿Recuerdas al hombre joven que siempre lo acompaña?

—S-Sí, Iori.

—Él es el asesino.

La chica dejó de moverse: las piernas se le estancaron y la sangre se le congeló. Sus ojos eran dos grandes círculos perdidos entre el caos, el pecho le retumbaba con fuerza en cada latido. ¿Había escuchado bien? Su mente trajo al muchacho: sus visitas, cortesías y gesto jovial y serio. No pudo más que repudiarlo.

Todavía con el cuerpo aturdido hizo lo posible por mirar hacia el frente, solo para encontrarse a Iori caminando con las manos en los bolsillos; como si nada.

—Todo este tiempo lo supiste y nunca lo dijiste —soltó con tono débil pero recriminatorio.

El hombre siguió por el camino, tal cual no la hubiera escuchado.

La joven no podía ni pestañear. Lastimó su faringe al tragar saliva. Temblaba de frio, temblaba de ira. La estupefacción se había despedido para recibir la cólera.

—¡¡¿Me estás diciendo que todo este jodido tiempo has dejado que mueran más personas y no abriste la boca para nada?!!

La voz femenina fue alterándose al igual que su cordura. La sangre ahora le hervía. La revelación, la forma simplona en que Iori se lo confesó, el ambiente; fueron un golpe bajo para la mujer.

—Las cosas no terminaron como creí.

—¡¿Y por qué lo dices tan tranquilo?! —recriminó—. ¡¿Sabes lo grave que es esto?!

Pero el Yagami no respondió.

La muchacha miró desesperada a todas partes como si la respuesta correcta se depositara en ella. Cogió valentía de algún sitio y corrió hacia el pelirrojo. Le apretó el brazo e intentó arrastrarlo de regreso.

—¡Debemos volver! Tenemos que avisar a las autoridades. No podemos quedarnos así, Iori. Tú eres un testigo valioso, con tu ayud…

—No lo soy —apartó el agarre de la mujer y volvió a meter la mano al bolsillo de la cazadora.

—Claro que sí —insistió—. Tienes conocimiento de ello.

—En realidad, no.

La joven lo miró con el desconcierto que le cernía el cuerpo. Sin darse cuenta, abriría un interrogatorio que exigía respuesta inmediata por la ansiedad que la domaba.

—¿Lo miraste? ¿Miraste cómo asesinaba?

—No.

—¿Pero tienes pruebas?

—No.

—¿Alguien más te lo confesó?

—No.

—¿Escuchaste alguna conversación?

—No.

—Pero sospechas, ¿no? ¿Sospechas que…

—No.

La adolescente se pasó la mano por el cabello bruscamente, como si quisiese tirar de él.

—¡¿Entonces cómo putas sabes que el mató a los nuestros?!

Iori sacó ambas manos de los bolsillos.

—Él no ha matado a nadie.

La chica sintió una opresión en el pecho, un impulso nauseabundo le golpeó el estómago.

—Él no se mancharía las manos —continuó el pelirrojo con calma—, y yo tampoco lo permitiría.

Las pupilas de la menor se encendieron.

—¡¿Esto es una broma?! —jadeó—. Responde: ¿lo es? —prorrumpió, y se situó frente a él—. Porque si es así, es una de pésimo gusto.

El hombre continuó con esa mirada roja puesta en algún sitio que no era el aquí, ni el ahora.

—¡Responde!

Iori negó con la cabeza, deteniendo su paso. Aún sin apartar la atención del fondo del camino.

—¿Por qué lo acusas, entonces?

—No te gustaría saberlo.

La joven lo miró a los ojos, como si tratara de leer a través de ellos. Su tono agresivo cambió por uno de inquietud.

—¿Te ha amenazado? ¿Es eso?

—No. Él no sabe de mi existencia.

La impotencia atravesó el pecho de la mujer. Clavó la vista al suelo: en cada par de botas negras que ambos tenían sobre la tierra deshelándose. Aún con la cabeza gacha, subió los ojos por la anatomía de Iori, pero no logró mirarlo a la cara: se detuvo en la gargantilla, con el brillo peculiar de la hebilla que relucía entre el cuello obscuro de la chaqueta.

—Dime, Iori —tomó aire—. ¿Por qué lo estás inculpando y luego lo desmientes? ¿Es inocente, o no? Acláralo de una vez. ¡¿Por qué él sería el asesino?! ¡¡Por qué??

El varón echó un vistazo a los alrededores con calma, como si sus oídos suavizaran los gritos. 

—Todo cambió desde que él llegó.

La chica apretó más los puños hasta sentir que las uñas se le clavaban en las palmas. Intentó no ceder a la fuga de lágrimas que amenazaba con caer; con los pulgares limpió la poca humedad que alcanzó a escapar, e Inhaló profundo. Repasó toda la conversación, trajo a su memoria las visitas de aquel hombre y trató de comprender a Iori, pero no podía. Las facciones duras se le ablandaron, y cuando consideró sus emociones bajo control, se dirigió al Yagami. Esta vez lo miró a los ojos. 

—¿Qué ocurre contigo? —preguntó con tono dulce—. Desde hace tiempo te he notado muy extraño. Es como si tu mente no estuviera aquí —aclaró su garganta—. Sé que todo esto nos ha estado afectando: yo he estado muy nerviosa estos días. Me cuesta creer que algo así esté ocurriendo, pero no debemos asegurar cosas que no existen. No debemos inculpar a otros nada más porque sí, ¿entiendes el punto? Creo que necesitamos descansar un poco. Sabes que podemos apoyarnos en cualquier cosa que necesites. No permitas que esto nos afecte.

Iori no respondió, su atención estaba puesta al frente todavía. Ambos continuaron el camino.

La chica miró los árboles altos a su alrededor, sin darse cuenta, se habían alejado lo suficiente de las viviendas. Se detuvo, y se frotó los brazos con las manos para protegerse del clima, _o del peligro_.

—Tengo miedo, Iori. ¿A dónde vamos?

El muchacho paró la marcha. Se había adelantado un par de metros, pero se giró y luego de reacomodarse los mechones rojos, regresó despacio a donde la chica permanecía quieta. Su gesto aún seguía tranquilo, y eso inquietaba a la adolescente.

—Regresemos, ¿sí? —pidió, y unas gotas de sudor frio se resbalaron por su piel—. Está por oscurecer y...

Iori sacudió la cabeza en negación. Sus ojos parecían haber cobrado vida, como si un brillo de frialdad y congoja emanara de ellos.

—Tú me vas a ayudar —sentenció.

El Yagami invadió el espacio personal de la mujer, quien comenzó a tiritar al tenerlo tan próximo.

—¿Ayudar?

—Sí.

—¿A qué?

—A traerlo de vuelta.

Las manos masculinas se ciñeron al cuello de la pequeña e hicieron presión con los pulgares. Iori le oprimía la carótida con el mismo gesto pacífico con el cual respondía a los saludos. 

La chica comenzó a patalear y tratar de gritar. Los ojos parecían salirse de su órbita, y la voz se le quebró al arrojar un alarido mudo. Las venas del cuello y rostro se hinchaban por el esfuerzo. De un manotazo le arrancó la gargantilla al hombre, pero no pudo hacer más. El cuerpo le clamaba oxígeno: la piel que en principio se tornó roja, fue coloreándose de tono azulino.

En el último forcejeo débil, su aliento se extinguió.

Iori le soltó el cuello y cargó a la muchacha en brazos, antes de que tocara el suelo. Se aseguró de que estuviera muerta y al mirarle la hinchazón en el rostro, y las heridas en media luna hechas por sus dedos, recordó la cara de Akane y de sus demás víctimas. Todas lucían igual, con el rictus de exaspero.

Reacomodó el cuerpo para sujetarlo mejor. No era pesado, la jovencita era flacucha como la mayoría del clan. Iba a proceder con lo siguiente, cuando escuchó unos ruidos aproximarse. Giró el rostro en dirección a ellos y distinguió lucecillas a lo lejos.

«Tch».

Se apresuró y ascendió por el sitio que tenía previsto para ocultar el cadáver. El frio y las piedras resbaladizas no le permitían avanzar como quería. Apretó más el cuerpo de la chica contra su pecho, y el instinto de huida realizó el resto. Al parecer, la vigilancia que prometieron en la asamblea no fue un simple alardeo.

Había oscurecido, y lo único que Iori percibía era el resplandor de las lámparas manuales, el resquebrajo de las ramas pisadas y su respiración.

Después un silencio profundo apareció, uno que advertía serenidad. Esperó unos segundos y salió de entre los ramajes de los árboles gemelos en donde se había ocultado. Había logrado evadir a los celadores y naturalmente, continuaría con su camino. 

Pronto llegó al fondo de la meseta, el mismo sitio del cual no despegaba los ojos antes del homicidio. Miró el hueco vacío de tierra ante sus pies, con piedras medianas alrededor. Lo había preparado unas horas antes, y no había tenido ningún contratiempo con la vigilancia.

Despegó el cadáver de su pecho y lo estudió de nuevo. Sus tímpanos aún escuchaban la voz femenina: «¿Por qué él sería el asesino?».

Iori suspiró profundo, como si sus costillas pesaran el doble y le demolieran el interior.

—Porque él es el culpable de que yo los mate.

Le respondió al cuerpo, y lo arrojó entre los peñascos.

✦✧✦

Iori llegó a su hogar y se despojó las prendas. Su cuello ardía. Fue directo al espejo polvoriento puesto sobre el lavamanos. Tentó la piel rojiza con marcas hinchadas e hilillos de sangre. La chiquilla le había rasguñado el cuello y las clavículas en un intento por zafarse.

Resopló. Tenía la sensación de que olvidaba algo: un detalle importante, pero su mente parecía nublada al intentar recordarlo.

Se alejó del reflejo. No estaba contento con lo que había hecho. Nunca lo estuvo. Pero tampoco sentía remordimiento. Su mente había enfermado, y estaba consciente. Sin embargo, no era un problema si el «amor» estaba de por medio. ¿Cierto?

Tomó un largo baño que lo relajó, y se fue a la cama con plena serenidad; vislumbrando como filme rosa los días posteriores.

Pero el mañana fue diferente a como esperaba.

Eran las siete con veintitrés y de nuevo el sol se ocultaba detrás de las nubes, pero pronto saldría. La primavera rozaba el calendario.

Los golpes a la puerta retumbaron en las paredes. Iori terminó de vestirse y caminó aletargado a la entrada. Giró el picaporte sin ánimo de abrir.

En el exterior dos hombres lo esperaban.

Iori ladeó el rostro. Supo el significado, pero no entendía por qué.

Los hombres le dirigieron unas cuantas palabras déspotas. El Yagami asintió tranquilo, y en las muñecas se le ciñeron el par de esposas.

Iori recordó el detalle que olvidaba. Al parecer, habían encontrado la gargantilla cerca del cuerpo, y eso fue su perdición.

Los oficiales lo escoltaron. Tras ellos, la mitad del pueblo se encontraba con repudio en sus semblantes. Todo había terminado.

Iori caminó entre las personas que se abrían a su paso. En sus pupilas se grabaron las miradas temerosas, indignadas, repulsivas y abominables que lo acribillaban. La tía de las hermanas fallecidas intentó lanzarse a él, con el rostro deformado por la ira, pero los demás la detenían.

Iori echó la vista al suelo.

¿Por qué se comportaban así? Era natural, ¿no? Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo. ¿Por qué lo juzgaban?, ¿qué no ellos se empeñaban en situar el amor ante todo?, ¿por qué no lo comprendían ahora, pero tiempo atrás le daban el pésame cuando no lo requería?

Los familiares en duelo se acercaron con rictus de aflicción, rabia y desespero. Clamaban una respuesta como si eso les regresara la vida a los difuntos. Pero Iori los ignoraba, un malestar súbito se arrinconó en su pecho. No era rabia, no era impotencia, no era ansiedad.

¿Por qué lo molestaban si él no había hecho nada malo?

La amonestación seguía, alterando al Yagami, pero él no lo reflejó en su rostro. Solo tragó saliva con tormento. Y entre farfullas, griteríos, amenazas y reproches, se repetía la misma pregunta:

«¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!». «¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?!».

¿Eran idiotas, o qué? ¿No se daban cuenta?

—Para que él nos visitara.

Confesó Iori.

Y sus ojos se apagaron. Jamás recibiría otro sentido pésame.

❝ _Sentido pésame_ ❞ ▌𝗕𝗨𝗥𝗡𝗜𝗡𝗚 𝗗𝗘𝗩𝗢𝗧𝗜𝗢𝗡

**Author's Note:**

> ¹ 𝐊𝐚𝐰𝐚𝐦𝐮𝐫𝐚 𝐑𝐲𝐮𝐜𝐡𝐢「河村隆」| Compositor, músico, actor e integrante de una banda popular japonesa de finales de los 80. 
> 
> ² 𝐓𝐬𝐮𝐲𝐚「通夜」| Se realiza poco después de la muerte y antes de la incineración. Generalmente, se acompaña con rituales de incienso. Es lo más semejante a un velorio occidental.
> 
> ³ 𝐊𝐨𝐮𝐝𝐞𝐧「香典」| En los tsuya, se acostumbra a llevar un sustento económico dentro de un sobre decorado. Es una muestra de empatía y solidaridad hacia la familia afectada por la pérdida.


End file.
